


love to make you mad

by hyunchans



Series: hyunchans' cc requests [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Established Relationship, Exes to Lovers, Hate Sex, Hickeys, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, battery acid cum jisung!, bottom seungmin, jisung is a known fuck boy, jisung is possessive, laced with love, messy sex, this relationship is toxic, top Jisung, toxic behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: jisung was trouble and seungmin knew it. even after their breakup he can't seem to stay away.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Series: hyunchans' cc requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048648
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	love to make you mad

**Author's Note:**

> **cc request: Ok hmm, sub bottom sevngmn and dom top j!svng? exes to lovers hate sex?**

_“Am i really that bad,_

_if i love to make you mad.”_

Villain - Madison Beer, Kim Petras

❦  
  


The worst thing about breaking up with Jisung was the aftermath. Seungmin had become comfortable, _too_ comfortable in their relationship that without him he felt lost, afloat in the middle of the ocean with no prospect of finding land. He knew in ways it was toxic - yet he couldn’t help but feel like Jisung had to be the one if no-one could quite ignite a spark within him like he did.

Jisung was known around town as a party-boy, one to look out for. Seungmin didn’t care when he first approached him in his first year at university, didn’t care at all for the reputation he held and that no-one sought after a meaningful relationship with him.

Three years down the line and he’d thought they’d overcome the worst of it. Jisung could be possessive - yet the blonde thought he was more along the lines of _protective._ One day Seungmin had had enough - enough of the checking his phone logs, enough of the snide comments when he couldn’t hang out due to his studies, enough of the way if anyone looked at Seungmin the wrong way in front of Jisung that they’d earn themself an express ticket to hell in his eyes.

And here he was, at a party on a Saturday night two weeks after he left Jisung. Seungmin had a few drinks in him, and he was definitely enjoying Minho’s company. The older boy was sweet, gentle - everything Jisung hadn’t been when leading up to the eventual breakup. He enjoyed the interaction they were sharing even if it was just for the night: a one-night stand. Seungmin could do with one. He was touch starved and just hoped that he could make him forget about Jisung’s hands over his body for one night. 

It’s all he wanted.

Someone pushed past them, causing Minho to spill his drink down Seungmin’s top as he was about to press his lips against Seungmin’s. The younger boy gasped, cold liquid saturating the material and sticking to his skin.

Seungmin wasn’t even surprised at the perpetrator behind the forced spillage.

“Jisung,” Seungmin sighed as his ex looked over at them from the fridge. He had an open beer in his hand, yet reaching into the fridge for a second one. Other party-goers walked past them but Seungmin didn’t miss the hateful glare in his eyes, locked onto his unfortunate target - Minho.

“You know each other?” Minho stuttered before him.

“Sadly he is my ex,” Seungmin said through clenched teeth. They weren’t even together yet here he was - ruining another opportunity to get the fuck over him. Minho was backing away in an instant, awkward eyes moving between the two of them.

“I’ll text you later yeah?” He assures Seungmin before bolting out of the room, probably off in search of someone more available for the night than what Seungmin turned out to be. 

“You’re a pest,” Seungmin hissed as Jisung hands him the second beer he had opened. 

“He’s not your type, you should be thanking me.” There it was - that cocky, know it all grin that somehow managed to pull at Seungmin’s heartstrings every time.

“Want me to walk you home? You’re not going to get any dick with me here,” his ex grunts, cocky smile sending butterflies to flutter wildly in his lower stomach. 

Yes, part of Seungmin hated him. Yes, he knows better.

But a part of him loved the thrill - and that was always going to be his downfall. 

They left the party quickly, chugging their beers back as they wandered down the street to the pickup point Seungmin had pinged his uber to. 

The drive to his apartment was relatively short, debatably not worth an uber but it was better to not walk drunk down the streets. Jisung punched in his code for him, muscle memory as his fingers moved over the keypad. 

“You first,” Jisung said, waving his hands and bowing his head as a joke before laughing as Seungmin shuffled past him. 

“There’s beer in the fridge,” Seungmin mumbled as he walked into his bedroom to shrug off his jacket. Jisung walked to the fridge, grabbing them both a bottle each before sitting at the kitchen counter, reaching for one of Seungmin’s many ashtrays. Jisung jerked around in his pocket for a moment until he re-emerged with his packet of cigarettes, already half gone despite only buying them this morning on his way to work. He lit the small stick with his lighter, puffing deeply and releasing the smoke into Seungmin’s kitchen. He looked up to the ceiling, a small smile tugging on his lips as he saw that his ex still had the smoke alarm disconnected.

“Don’t you miss it Seungmin?” Jisung asks, turning around in his seat as Seungmin emerged from his bedroom. He’d changed outfits - now wearing a large, oversized fluffy jersey with either boxers or short shorts underneath. 

His ex was fucking beautiful. 

Jisung blew a puff of smoke from his lips in his exes direction as he picked up the beer Jisung had opened for him. He’d missed this - knowing someone so well that it just felt right to be around them, it felt comfortable. Jisung had to admit - Seungmin felt safe. Even if he did fucking hate him a little for breaking up with him.

“What’s _it?_ ” the brunette asks. Seungmin raised the beer bottle to his lips. He chugged back the bitter, ice-cold liquid as he made his way to the couch, pulling his legs up to cross them. Jisung smirks, rubbing his temple with the hand that wasn’t holding the cigarette between his fingers. He motions with his hands for a bit before giving up, curt laugh spilling from his lips in desperation from having to explain himself. Seungmin watched from the couch, giggling at his ex and his attempt at putting his thoughts into words.

“Us. Being together, or am I still not good enough for you?”

“You’re here aren’t you?” Seungmin puts forward, and Jisung takes another puff of his cigarette. He stubs the stick out, balancing it in the ashtray on the counter.

“You would have gone home with Minho otherwise,” Jisung said, taking a step from his spot on the kitchen counter and towards Seungmin on the couch. The brunette’s heart began to swell despite knowing he shouldn’t like this feeling so much knowing that Jisung hated him for fooling around with Minho even though they didn’t even get to kiss. He knew how jealous Jisung would still be, how possessive he still _is._

“Shouldn’t be a problem when you’re not my boyfriend,” Seungmin cocked his head, taking another sip from his beer. 

_Step One: Piss him off enough to get him to confess he still loves you._

“I might be an asshole but I’m an asshole who loved you,” Jisung took one more step, licking his lips before he was right in front of Seungmin, “someone who _still_ loves you.”

_Step Two: Push him enough to get him horny, the way you know will push his buttons the most._

“Do you still _love_ me Seungmin?” Jisung asked, standing over his ex on the couch. Seungmin raised his eyes, chin following as he stared up at the blonde.

“Or do you hate me like everyone else?”

“What do you think, Jisung?” Seungmin asked, clucking his tongue on purpose.

Jisung kneeled in front of him and Seungmin reached out to pull the stupid beanie from his hair. Jisung eyes glazed over his lips and Seungmin could tell he wanted to kiss him. 

_Step Three: Reject him. Hurt him like he hurt you._

“Maybe I hate you a little. You are kind of an asshole,” Seungmin chuckled in his face. Jisung visibly heated, shoulder’s tensing underneath his too big t-shirt. He leaned further forward, hand coming up to cup Seungmin’s cheek. 

_Step Four: Fail because you love him too much._

He shouldn’t do this, shouldn’t be slipping back right where Jisung wanted him.

But it felt so right.

Seungmin pushed his head forward, sick of waiting, and connecting their lips in one swift action. 

Jisung tasted like cigarettes and beer, a deadly cocktail that Seungmin adored. Jisung moaned into the kiss, hands grabbing Seungmin’s cheek, the other hand reaching for the beer in his hands and placing it on the table next to them. His lips moved against Seungmin’s lewdly, tongue swiping over his and lapping against the roof of his mouth. He knew how much it would tickle and drive Seungmin up the wall. 

Seungmin loved it.

Seungmin loved _Jisung._

“Were you really going to let him kiss you, take you home?” Jisung spoke through the kiss, hands snaking up and underneath Seungmin’s sweater. His hands molded around his muscles, digging into his hips and grabbing hold of the soft skin that covered them.

“Yes,” Seungmin breathed out, pulling Jisung’s mouth back on his. His ex growled into the embrace fingernails digging deeper against Seungmin’s tender skin. He moaned into Jisung’s mouth, gasping as the blonde crawled up onto the couch, situating himself on top of him.

He’d missed this, more than he could put into words.

“You have really bad taste Seung,” Jisung grunted, reaching down to pull Seungmin’s sweater up and over his head. His exposed skin glistened underneath the yellow light, a light sheen of sweat and rosy pink flush dusted his body from the copious amounts of alcohol that had gone through his system throughout the night. Jisung latched his lips onto Seungmin’s neck, beginning to suckle and nibble love bites over his skin. He wouldn’t stop until his claim was clear - covered with shades of blue and purple, an effortless mark of his territory. Seungmin whimpered beneath him, slender fingers pulling on the long strands of Jisung’s hair. He gasped as Jisung sunk his teeth into the flesh of his most sensitive spot, cock leaking pre-cum through the thin material of his boxers. Jisung brushed a hand over his cock, snickering as his fingers dragged over the wet spot.

Seungmin _hated_ him.

“As if you haven’t been an angel… I know you fucked Hyunjin the night I broke up with you.”

“Does that bother you baby?” Jisung asked as he slid down Seungmin’s body, hands playing with the waistband of his boxers.

“Actually, yeah it does.”

“Good, it worked then.” Jisung drawled as he pulled his boxers down his thighs, slender cock springing free. Jisung licked his lips, wild eyes searing into him as he pressed a kiss to the head of his dick. It was sinful, the way Jisung filled him with such hatred yet the utmost love. 

“Bedroom,” Jisung whispered, pulling Seungmin up and over his shoulder in one smooth motion. Seungmin’s fists fell gently against Jisung’s back, connecting with his shoulder blades and eliciting a fevered moan from his lips. Jisung dropped him onto the bed, silky sheets rubbing against his back as Jisung fell between his legs, pushing his thighs apart. 

“How’d it feel when you found out?” Jisung mumbled against the skin of thighs, lips pulling on the meaty skin. Seungmin threw his head back, cock bobbing and thighs trembling as Jisung kissed his way down to his entrance.

“Awful. Like you didn’t give a shit about me,” Seungmin said with his eyes shut. Jisung licked a slow stripe over his hole, and Seungmin’s breath caught in his throat.

He missed him, missed him so much. 

Jisung kissed his hole - once, twice, a third time with a little tongue. 

“So you know what it feels like then?” Jisung queried, hands squeezing his thighs as he pressed his tongue inside of him. Seungmin whined, breath quickening as heat began to rise inside of him.

“What?” Seungmin breathed out heavily. 

“Having the person you love rip your heart out,”

“I don’t know what you’re- ah!” Seungmin exclaimed, bolts of electricity vibrating through him as Jisung’s index finger pressed inside of him. He fumbled underneath his pillow for the bottle of lube he’d used last night to jerk himself off, practically throwing it at Jisung between his legs. His ex smirked at the bottle, quickly discarding himself of his clothes before distributing the liquid over his fingers. 

“Minho wouldn’t have been able to make you cum the way I can,” Jisung hissed, pressing his index finger back inside of Seungmin, painfully slow. He enjoyed the way his ex wriggled underneath him, bucking his hips up as Jisung pushed his finger deeper inside of him. 

“Really?” Seungmin asks. His back arched off the bed as Jisung presses a second finger inside of him. He was running hot, so hot, and caught a glimpse of the hickies Jisung had sucked onto his thighs. Seungmin couldn’t stop the moans spilling from his lips, a personalized song just for Jisung to hear. 

“You raved about my cock for three years don’t play dumb baby,” Jisung used his free hand to stroke his exes cock, rubbing his thumb in the pre-cum that was leaking from the head. A third finger pressed inside of him and Seungmin cried out, hips thrusting down on Jisung’s fingers in a desperate attempt for more friction.

More, he needed more. 

“Fuck me Jisung, please.”

“Beg some more,” Seungmin’s ex moaned, spreading lube across his cock and pumping himself. 

“Please. Ruin me,” Seungmin whispered. Jisung stared into his glassy eyes, at how they sparkled just for him. 

Seungmin held eye contact with Jisung, hand playing with his own cock as he whimpered out, “Fuck me and show me how much hatred you really have for me.”

Jisung’s eyes flashed before him, and the sight of Seungmin and Minho about to kiss ignited his anger once more. He leaned forward, lustfully making out with Seungmin one last time before lining himself up with his ex-boyfriend’s hole. He started to push himself inside, enjoying the warmth that radiated within Seungmin’s hole.

“Fuck you’re hot,” Jisung growled as he pushed all the way inside. Seungmin reached out for his neck, something to hold onto as he stretched to fit around Jisung’s length. When he nodded to let Jisung know he could move, his ex took his hands in his, pinning them above his head with otherworldly strength.

 _This,_ this is what he missed.

His arms stretched and ached as they were held in place, and his body began to move in time with Jisung’s as he thrusted inside of him. Jisung leaned down towards his face, groaning lewdly against his ear. His slobbery and burning hot tongue painted stripes up his earlobe before nipping at his cartilage.

“I hate you so much when you let others have your attention the way _I_ should be having it,” he spoke directly into his ear. 

“Maybe you need to try harder then. Not be such a dick,” Seungmin moaned back. Pleasure was building relentlessly now, and Jisung’s pace just became more aggressive, rapid, and out of control. He pulled his hips back just to slam them back against his ass, cock buried deep inside of him.

Tears streamed down Seungmin’s face as arousal blanketed his body with a scolding hot heat, and Jisung wiped his tears away with clammy hands. 

“Aw, baby is crying.”

“Feels so good,” Seungmin cried out, lips parted ravishingly - swollen and bruised from being bitten on for so long. 

“You like it when I’m rough, like it that I hate you for what you did tonight?”

Seungmin didn’t like it.

He loved it.

Hell, he _lived_ for it. 

“You don’t really hate me,” Seungmin gasped, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Jisung angled himself just right, brushing right over his prostate. 

“I don’t hate you, I hate the shit you pull.” Jisung’s lips parted, drool dripping down onto the Seungmin’s stomach, mixing it with the pools of pre-cum that had collected there from Seungmin’s neglected length. He wrapped his palm over the head of Seungmin’s cock, massaging circles into it as he thrust his cock over his prostate.

Jisung was going to milk him dry.

“I hate you, for doing all the shit _you_ do. I’m not only _yours,_ ” Seungmin panted. That earned him a particularly rough thrust, Jisung’s cock twitching inside of him and against his sweet spot. Jisung enveloped him in a deep kiss, full of saliva and teeth. He released his hands, bringing up the one that had been around his cock to cup his cheeks with the one that just released his arms. He tenderly held his face as he moved his lips against his. He’d slowed down his pace now, still ramming into him but with less speed. Seungmin didn’t need verbal confirmation, this alone was enough to know he’d gotten under his skin, that Jisung was in his own fucked up way - sorry.

“I’m cumming, f-fuck ‘Sung, I-!” Seungmin unraveled right underneath him, crying out loudly against Jisung’s lips as white spurts of liquid painted his stomach in sticky intervals. His chest was rising and falling quickly, throat constricting as his orgasm shot through him, Jisung still his hips into him as his high came back down.

“Open your mouth,” Jisung ordered as he pulled out of Seungmin’s hole, kneeling towards his face. Seungmin sat up, lips parted and tongue stuck out waiting for Jisung’s orgasm to spill over his tongue. Seungmin swallowed Jisung’s load with clenched eyes, gagging as the foul-tasting excrement slid down his throat. It was as acidic as ever, almost numbing his tongue as he gagged. It was like he was swallowing battery acid.

“Fuck you taste like shit,” Seungmin giggled.

“What can I say baby? I stay on brand always, and we are both aware I’m known for having battery acid cum,” Jisung winks. He leans down, pressing his lips against Seungmin’s, and slips his tongue through the small slit Seungmin left him. He licks into his exes mouth, long wet stripes inside his mouth to taste himself.

“I think it’s delicious.” Jisung dove back in for another kiss, this time it was slow and laced with need. When he pulled away, Jisung rolled off him, sweaty back sticking to the silk sheets as he lay next to Seungmin. They lay in silence, not uncomfortably - just regaining their breath. Seungmin turned over to face Jisung, reaching out to stroke his exe’s cheek with his thumb pad. 

“I still love you,” Seungmin said. The scent of sex was heavy in the air and it was intoxicating, they’d be careful to not be overcome by lust a second time. Jisung blinked, slowly turning his head to face Seungmin. 

They both knew this, tonight solidified that much. 

“I know,” he whispered, pulling Seungmin against his chest. 

“We have issues we need to work through,” Seungmin sighed into his chest, resisting the urge to lap up the sweat beads that were rolling down his front.

“Day by day, little by little,” Jisung whispered back.

“At least I cockblocked you successfully tonight.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, resting his forehead against Jisung’s sternum.

“You just don’t give up do you,” Seungmin sighed. He pressed a kiss to Jisung’s sweaty skin, holding on tightly as Jisung secured his arms firmly around his back. He buried his nose in Seungmin’s hair, ghosting kisses against the top of his head as he stroked lines up his spine. 

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating. they really make writer's days and thanks isn't enough to use to describe how much we appreciate it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyunchansao3) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyunchansao3) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests :)


End file.
